Contact elements configured as flat connectors are known, the contacting region being configured as a flat plug-in element for insertion into a socket, and the attachment region being configured for welding on an electrical conductor, cable, or the like. The attachment region has a lesser material thickness than the contacting region. For this purpose, the plate material is reduced to a lesser material thickness by milling or pressing. The reduction in material thickness decreases the forces that are necessary in order to bend the material when the electrical conductor or cable is secured, this reduction allows the welding current flow to be modified or optimized.